


Visiting Hours

by Wii4all



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wii4all/pseuds/Wii4all
Summary: Ever since his comfortable confinement, Ramsey Murdoch has used his appraisal skills for justice, with Percival King visiting him to keep him in check. Overtime, he ends up appraising something that money can't buy. Oh, and Percy feels something that's as strong as the justice she serves. Spoilers for those who haven't watched Epithet Erased. Rated T for language. Enjoy!
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally on Fanfiction.net. For all those that ship these two like myself, I hope you like it.

Visiting Hours

by Wii4all

Sweet Jazz City was known for many things, from the genre of music it was named after to the police force that strives to keep the peace on a daily basis. Of course, upholding the law is a strenuous task in itself, among other things. A lesson that a certain officer came to know in the many years of her service, especially after recent events.

Police detective Percival King prides herself on protecting her city and keeping the crime plaguing it in check with her real ass goddamn sword at the ready. She was pleased that her recent case had been solved before it got worse, and she owed it to the same man she arrested that same day. Of course, she knew that because of his participation with her case, as well as his success in retrieving the prized Arsene Amulet, she took it upon herself to make it up to him for his services.

It was an uphill battle, but Percival had managed to negotiate her colleagues into giving infamous con-artist Ramsey Murdoch a very comfortable jail cell in exchange for both his retrieval of the amulet and dedicating his appraisal skills to the side of justice.

She remembered internally giggling when she heard Ramsey say 'It's better than pine cones' upon hearing her offer, though she knew not why.

A week had flown by ever since that fated battle in Redwood Run, and now Percival had found herself with a new case involving a small group of art smugglers distributing pieces of the stolen and forged variety. Funny enough, she held in her hands a clue in the form of an art piece she scrounged from an art shop, knowing full well who to turn to in this situation. And yet she found herself unusually hesitant as she looked ahead at the hall of jail cells before her. Shaking off this foreign feeling, Percival marched herself to a cell at the end of the hall.

The cell in question was a far cry from what she had passed by in her small trek: The bed was not roughshod at all, appearing very inviting to any tired individual. There was a small bar lined with alcoholic drinks, and even the toilet rested behind small walls and a door for privacy. In the middle of the room was a man in a red Hawaiian shirt and white shorts sitting in a chair with an end table, reading from a newspaper with an article titled 'Weird man found on shore, says three frightened girls'.

"Ramsey, it's me." Percival piped up in her flat monotone voice. The newspaper dipped to reveal Ramsey and his rat-like face smirking over at her. His golden eye glistened as he got a better look at the detective in her standard police outfit.

"Well, well. Hey there, Percy. Long time, no see." Ramsey replied blithely. "I figured some other cop would stop by to bring me food, but it seems too early." He shifted his gaze over to a clock that hung in his cell showing it was 4:25.

"I see that the accommodations are to your liking." Percy stated with a thin smile before it quickly faded. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid this visit is far from a social call." She holds up the painting in her arms for Ramsey to see. "Your services have been requested, and I have full confidence in your abilities and cooperation."

"Oof. All business and no pleasure. Classic Percy." Ramsey sets the newspaper down and saunters over to the cell door to get a better look at the painting. He squinted his eyes at the portrait displaying what appeared to be dogs playing a card game. A timeless piece, he was certain, though even a philistine could see it was clearly traced.

And his peers mocked him for having an art degree...

"Yeah, I see you're holding what appears to be _lackluster_ work, but I dunno what else to tell ya beyond who drew this." Ramsey answered before turning away and leaning on the cell door, inspecting both his fingernails and the eraser band strapped to his wrist. "You would've had cases like this nipped in the bud in no time flat, you know."

"I was under the impression you would have useful information to contribute, as per your 'community service'." Percival replied matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't have given you your well-deserved perks otherwise."

"Touché," Ramsey conceded with a shrug. "Let's see that piece again, huh?" Squinting at the drawing's quality again, he hummed to himself before sporting a toothy grin, showing his one gold tooth. "Yeah, I definitely know who drew this. This guy Lawrence frequents the local coffee place on Wednesdays to find inspiration for his drawings. Which is funny, cuz, you know..."

"Indeed I do." Percival said before she perked up with widened eyes "Wait a minute. _Today_ is Wednesday!"

"Well, fancy that. You should probably-" Ramsey was interrupted when he saw Percival sprint out of the jail like a professional athlete with art in hand. The con-artist stared for a moment before sighing. "Guess justice never sleeps, huh?" He said to himself before returning to his seat and reading his newspaper.

He briefly spied the half-finished drawing of a blonde woman on his end table before returning to his paper.

* * *

The next day, Percy approached the jail again carrying a slim box, along with a small sense of guilt. While she was successful in both the arrest and interrogation of Lawrence, and by extension, the rest of his group, she couldn't help but feel like she had abandoned Ramsey after he had once again been crucial in another case of hers. Between the amount of paperwork following her case and her workload in general, she was lucky to find a window of time to purchase a token of appreciation for his efforts.

With a deep breath, she once again walked towards Ramsey's cell. This time, he was seen mixing himself a drink with a cocktail shaker. Percy watched as he did a mild dance while producing a rhythm with the shaker in his hands, all with his eyes closed. A part of her felt amused at the sight, almost captivated to the point where she didn't notice herself smile. Shaking out of her small trance, she cleared her throat and caught Ramsey's attention. He froze in place when he saw Percy at his cell.

"U-Uh...Heya, Percy. Guess you saw me put on a show there, huh?" Ramsey said with an embarrassed grin.

"To your credit, it was a good show." Percy replied, trying to sound nice. "Listen, about the other day, I wanted to apologize for leaving you in the proverbial dust. To make up for this wrongdoing, I have procured this for you." She unlocks the cell door and makes her way inside to approach Ramsey, who set down the shaker as he looked at the detective with bemusement.

"Huh, didn't think you'd just walk in like this." Ramsey said with slight incredulity. He briefly spies the open cell door behind Percy. "You, uh...think it's a good idea to leave the door open like that?" The con-artist dons a playful grin "What if I just make my escape right then and there?"

"Because I trust you." Percy's answer made caught Ramsey off-guard. She only smiled at his reaction "We both know you wouldn't risk escape when you already have everything you want here. Besides..." Percy's smile vanished as she drew her sword while holding the box, showing off an expression of sheer resolve. "Should the need arise, I can easily subdue any effort of escape."

"D-Duly noted..." Ramsey replied as he stared wide-eyed at the sword before Percy sheathed it in her scabbard. He looked away and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head "So, that gift of yours?"

"Ah! Yes." Percy instantly reverted to her usual demeanor and presented Ramsey with the box. He hesitantly received it and opened it up to peer inside.

He was beside himself with shock to find some of the best art supplies money can by. They beat his crayons by a long shot. There was even the kind of paintbrushes used for more classier pictures. This unprecedented kindness left the con-artist speechless. Unfortunately, Percy misread his reaction.

"I see. You do not like the gift." She responded in her usual tone, albeit with a tinge of despondency. Ramsey perked up and waved a free hand at the detective.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No one said anything about not liking this!" He quickly responded before regaining his composure. "I just never got something like this before. From, like, _anyone_!" He flashed a warm smile. "You really came through for me here." Percy stared for a moment before returning the smile with one of her own.

"Of course. I figured these art supplies would make for a better change of pace, as opposed to the crayons of debauchery you carry around with you." She responded bluntly. Ramsey wilted slightly, but knew that her heart was in the right place.

"I suppose I see where you come from. Which reminds me..." Ramsey set the box of art supplies down and walked over to the end table next to his chair to pick up a drawing. He smirked over at Percy as he held it up "Funny enough, I finished this today." Percy examined the drawing on the paper, her eyes widening after she got a better look.

From what she could tell, this woman appeared to resemble her, from the blonde hair to the blue eyes. Even her eyebrows and freckles seemed almost identical. The only glaring issue with this drawing - in her eyes, at least - is that it couldn't possible be Percy, since the woman on the drawing was shown to be far more beautiful in appearance. Perhaps it was the masterful shading.

Unless...

"Ramsey..." She looked behind the presented image to look the con-artist in the golden eye. "Is that supposed to be...me?"

"Who else?" Ramsey grinned, eating up the intended reaction from his drawing. "Don't see any other blonde female cops around here, do you?"

"It's just...you made me look...quite attractive, for lack of better word." Percy said as she sized up the drawing once more. She paused for a moment before looking at Ramsey again. "Do you really think I'm attractive? If not, I have some notes about this art, sentiment notwithstanding." Ramsey darted his eyes around nervously.

"Whaaaat? Don't be ridiculous! We're from two different worlds! You, an upstanding upholder of the law, while I'm just your not-so-average crook. _Totally_ different worlds." He quickly defended, hoping she would at least buy that excuse.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong," Percy replied with a pensive glance. "Still, while this is indeed a precious gift, perhaps I should find more time to visit, so as to see your artistic skills at work for myself."

"What's that now?" Ramsey stared.

"Barring your service to the department's cause, you clearly have plenty of free time on your hands. Time often spent honing your skills in drawing." Percy smiled at Ramsey. "If it's not too much of a bother, I would like like to be used as a reference for your next drawing of me. That is, more to my likeness. The embellishment in your first draft, while greatly appreciated, seems overblown."

"'Ey, not every artist gets it on the first try, you know." Ramsey said with a small frown, yet was moved that a woman - let alone a cop - was willing to spend more time with him. He led a rather lonely life in his line of work, and his cellmates that came and went didn't make for good conversationalists. "...But, you're onto something there. Not every day someone volunteers to stand still while I draw 'em."

"The only downside to this offer is that my job comes first. I'm sure you understand." Percy said with slight remorse. Normally, she would never feel bad about putting her job before others. And yet the time she spent with Ramsey had opened her eyes to certain things...

Things that have yet to be explained in detail.

"You know, all work and no play makes Percy a dull girl." Ramsey quipped, snapping the detective out of any semblance of funk she had felt. "But who am I to get in the way of justice? Hell, I'm already working for you and your friends, so I guess that makes me one of the good guys."

"That remains to be seen in the long run." Percy responded tersely before smirking. "Although, you're making excellent strides, if I do say so myself." She took the drawing of herself out of Ramsey's grip and examined it up close, not even regarding that she was being stared at.

"So, uh, what now? I'm sure a cop like you barely has time to chat it up with the likes of me, eh?" Ramsey said awkwardly.

"I suppose we can agree on that. In the meantime, I will gladly accept this portrait and look forward to our next visit, provided you'll be ready." Percy neatly folded up the drawing of herself and placed it into her pants pocket, walking over to the cell door. "Oh, and Ramsey..." The man in question cocked his head to the side as Percy looked back with one last smile.

"I'm very happy that I could trust someone like you, criminal or otherwise."

That was the breaking point. The sly detective actually got Ramsey to blush and stammer for the first time since his incarceration/community service. He continued doing so before finally mustering a...

"Yeah..."

* * *

Days passed, and Percy surprisingly found herself making ample use of her vacation days (She rarely used them in her years of service.) to visit Ramsey. They even bonded over whatever case came up that involved the con-artist's talents. Of course, more of it was spent with Percy sitting on a chair as Ramsey delicately painted his art on an easel.

Any other commission of Ramsey's would've been done sooner, but as per Percy's request, he took it upon himself to grasp the detective's likeness down to a T, no matter how long it took.

"You know, I gotta say, Percy," Ramsey piped up as he carefully dabbed his paintbrush in paint. "I never thought I'd get to see you take it easy like this."

"I suppose your influence has rubbed off on me, somehow. Thankfully not in a corruptible manner." Percival answered, remaining perfectly still in her seat.

" _C'mon~!_ When have I ever corrupted you? Last I checked, you were still pure, even back at Redwood Run."

"Even still, you've personally taught me how to 'loosen up', as it were. You seem to have an 'art' for that sort of thing." A small chuckle escaped Percy's lips. "I have made yet another joke and have thusly broken the ice."

"Eh, you're getting there, at least. Baby steps, Perce." Ramsey said with an amused smirk before adding more detail to the image. "Say, it was kind of your cop friends to let me use this easel here. I hope I didn't corrupt you into convincing 'em."

"No, that was all me." Percy stated. "One of my coworkers happens to hold the same passion for art as yourself, though rarely makes use of his tools. Remembering that, I saw it as an opportunity to convince him into letting me borrow it for the time being. I...failed to mention that you would be the one to use it."

"Ooooooh, not so straight-laced, I see. Maybe I am corrupting you." He halted his painting and waggled his eyebrows at Percy, who merely scoffed at his joke.

"If that were the case, perhaps I should return the easel right now and forget this ever happened." Ramsey stopped and looked over at Percival incredulously. There was a pause before a ghost of a smile was seen on her face. After noticing, Ramsey grinned at the detective.

"Guess I misjudged your execution of jokes. Good on ya!" He went back to drawing, happy that his work was nearing completion. "By the by, I was thinking of using my drawings for charity." Ramsey noticed Percy raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Honest! I mean, I figured that what with me already working for the 'side of justice' and stuff, I could add charity to my list of service. I can contribute more to society _and_ make some folks happy. Win-win!"

"And I trust there won't be any tricks in the vein of Operation: Mid-ass?" Percy asked with mild sternness.

"Scout's honor." Ramsey said with a confident smirk. "Besides, I won't have to use my epithet. Folks may not like my face, but I'm sure they'd love to walk away with some nice art to add to their homes. Speakin' of art and faces..." He set down his paintbrush and palette before waving Percival over to him. Curious, she rose up from her seat and approached Ramsey, who gestured towards the fruits of his labor.

"Ta-da~!"

Percy gave a small gasp as she beheld Ramsey's handiwork. Everything was picture perfect; he even got the shading right this time. It was as if the con-artist had a photographic memory. Of course, knowing that he easily forged a fake version of the Arsene Amulet, she shouldn't be so surprised. Even still, she couldn't look away. It was as if she were looking in a mirror.

"Uh, you okay there, Perce?" Ramsey asked, both mildly worried and curious over the faint blush tinted across the detective's features.

"It's perfect..." She whispered.

"Come again?"

"Your drawing. It's...perfect. I daresay that were it not for your life of crime, you would have a lucrative future as a freelance artist." Percy said as she continued to stare.

"Well, I mean, I already am a freelance artist, so there's that-"

"I love it."

"Whoa, what!?"

Even Percy snapped out of her trance after hearing herself talk. She couldn't remember the last time she had shown fondness for anything other than her strict moral code. That is, aside from the buttery water she drinks on the holidays. After taking a deep breath, Percy's blush had faded and she looked at Ramsey with a hand stretched out.

"I greatly commend you on your work, Ramsey Murdoch. Not only did you capture my likeness, but it managed to touch me on an emotional level."

Ramsey stared at the outstretched hand before slapping it twice, like he did when they first introduced each other at Redwood Run, albeit more awkwardly. Percy smiled at his gesture.

"As thanks for your artistic efforts, I'll personally see to convincing my superiors into donating your future works to charity. I'm sure many others would be as thrilled as I am to gaze upon your art."

"Really?"

"I'm as confident in my thoughts as I am trusting of you. And that's saying something, given your long criminal record."

"Hold that over my head, why doncha?" Ramsey said with a roll of his eyes. "Still, that does mean a lot coming from you."

The two shared a look, not knowing what to say, though they were content with both the silence and who they were looking at.

"Dinner time, Mr. Murdoch!"

They both perked up at the new voice as a bearded cop stood outside the cell with a plate of food on a service cart.

"Lemme just get the keys an-Percival!?" The cop noticed his superior standing in the same cell with Ramsey, both staring back at him like deer in headlights.

"Ah, it would seem that time has flown." Percy stated flatly.

"Having fun has that effect, I guess." Ramsey said with a forced chuckle before he drew closer to Percy while his eyes were on the stupefied cop. "You should probably go before this gets more weird." He whispered urgently.

"An excellent idea. I look forward to our next visit." Percy gave a brief nod to the con-artist. She robotically marching out of the cell, giving a second nod to her still-stupefied coworker "Keep up the good work." She said before leaving, as if there was nothing weird going on.

Ramsey tried hard not to laugh at the sight.

* * *

A match was struck with a fluid motion before it was used to light a scented candle. One of three that rested on the end table. Ramsey's cell appeared more inviting than usual with the added illumination, although it was clearly sunset from what he could tell from his barred window. Not that he cared, of course.

Checking his clock, he saw that it was nearing 7 p.m. He smiled to himself as he walked over to a small record player. After turning it on and sticking the needle to the spinning record, it played a smooth jazz theme that complemented the cell's current allure. He owed it to himself to be as presentable as possible since they both planned for this rendezvous.

Days turned into weeks, and it seemed like every cop at the Sweet Jazz City Police Department had caught on to Percy's continued visits with Ramsey despite the cases that called for his expertise. From what he had heard from her, some folks claim to 'ship' them, whatever that meant. It sounded crazy, but he had other things to worry about.

"I thought I had her pegged as a stickler for punctuality. Hope she wasn't dragged into work." Ramsey muttered to himself as he waited patiently in his chair, the record providing solace from what would have been a lonely silence.

He heard footsteps nearing his cell and saw that Percy had managed to arrive right on time. She opened the cell to show that she looked the same as ever. Ramsey was one to talk as far as appearances, but he didn't mind. He liked her the way she looked. The con-artist rose from his chair and approached his treasured visitor.

"Look at you today. Did you do something with your hair?" Ramsey asked in jest.

"Not exactly. But knowing where we are, I'd say I'm properly dressed for this occasion." Percy replied in her own jest, earning a chuckle from her rat-like friend.

"Getting better with the jokes, I see. Wait a minute." Ramsey whiffed at the air like a rodent scavenging for food, then got a little closer to Percy, where he connected the dots. "Perfume? I didn't know you cared." He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"In my defense, I was against the notion. My superior, Sergeant Eros, recommended me try on this particular brand of perfume, claiming that it would 'drive any man wild'. I feared that you would lose your senses upon catching my scent." Ramsey snickered after her explanation.

"First, lemme just commend your superior for even making this suggestion; the stuff works for you. Second, I wouldn't say I'm driven wild, so much as I'm touched beyond words that you'd look - and smell - your best for little ol' me."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call you little, as we're roughly the same size. That said, I'm sure you would do the same in my shoes." Percy looked around the cell, namely the candles and record player "I like what you've done with the place."

"Yeah, your cop friends had a hand in it. I might not have cologne, but I got scented candles and I got some tunes." Ramsey moved a few steps away from Percy and held out a hand. "Care to dance, mademoiselle?" He said, trying to appear charming.

"I have been known for having two left feet by my peers." Percy said pensively. "I suppose it's a good time as any to try and prove them wrong. Very well, I accept." She said before taking Ramsey's hand in her own and getting closer. The two began a slow waltz that matched the rhythm of the smooth jazz that played in the cell.

"Hm...I'm starting to believe that the others were correct about my dancing skills." Percy said to herself as she tried to keep up with Ramsey.

"Ah, what do they know? I'd say you're doing well for yourself. Of course, I can always give you lessons if you continue to doubt yourself." Ramsey said while dancing with ease.

"I would like that, though I never knew you were a professional dancer."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, sweetheart."

"Your criminal record says otherwise."

"Your cop's showin'." Percy caught herself after Ramsey's statement.

"My apologies. I was out of line..." Percy said as she looked down in shame while dancing.

"Hey, don't worry about it. All that matters is this moment here. Gotta live in it, you know?" Ramsey's words brought a smile to Percy's face.

"True enough. Thank you, Ramsey." The two looked into each other's eyes as they continued to dance while the sun continued to set outside, painting the sky with an enchanting twilight.

The more they danced, the more Percy managed to match her movement with Ramsey's, making the moment they shared all the more favorable.

"You know, Ramsey." Percy piped up while the music continued. "In my years of service to the cause of justice, perhaps I never saw the forest for the trees, if you catch my meaning."

"In what regard?" Ramsey asked inquisitively.

"Sometimes, while I feel I show keen observation to my surroundings, there are times when I fail to miss certain details, be they in myself or other people and things."

"Is this you saying you should see criminals like me as people, orrrrrr...?"

"Well, not so much that, but...I suppose it's best to say that the time we've spent since we first met - that is, at Redwood Run - has not only changed my outlook on inscribed and mundies, but has also changed my impression of you."

"Yeah, I guess first impressions aren't everything if you continue to spend time with somebody. Learned that growing up, myself." Ramsey said casually, though he blinked afterwards. "Wait, your impression of me?"

"It's hard to put into words, but the way you've helped me out, and even opted to stay at my side during the most trying of times really made me think..." Ramsey awkwardly looked away and tried his best not to lose his footing.

"Considering who exactly we were dealing with, I sure as hell wouldn't have lasted by myself. So, in a way, you kinda saved my ass back there, too." He flashed a grin, with his golden tooth glistening.

"While I was certain you would try something funny, I never thought you would see my case through to the end. So, this is me saying that I'm happy that you were willing to comply in your arrest and cooperate with us."

"You sure there ain't more to this little explanation?" Percy stared into the con-artist's eyes upon his question. "Look, Perce, in my own years of 'service', I happened to pick up a few things. That includes knowing when someone isn't telling me the full story." Ramsey showed an expression of comfort that could only be seen on someone willing to do anything to make things better.

Percy balked at the thought of laying it all on the table, but she knew that she had come too far to show any unnecessary hesitation. As Ramsey had said, you have to live in the moment. She took a deep breath and mustered her resolve as she once again looked her dance partner in the eye.

"Ramsey...Though it may seem to go against what I stand for, I find you-"

"Percival King! Come in, Percival King!"

The dance stopped as a voice reached Percy's ears. Inspecting herself, she grabbed her two-way radio and spoke into it. She was unaware of the frown on Ramsey's face.

"This is Percival King. What's the situation?"

"Dispatch has briefed us on a Banzai Blaster attack at the mall and a request for backup! We need all hands at the ready!" The radio responded.

Percy closed her eyes. For once in her life, she was almost hesitant in participating in her job. Almost.

"Roger that. I'm on my way." She said with a straight tone that belied her disappointment over her moment with Ramsey. After stashing away her radio, she looked over at Ramsey, who appeared to be crestfallen. "Ramsey, I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it." The con-artist said with a forced smile. "You said yourself that your job comes first. Don't let me stop you." He said as he placed a hand on her left shoulder. Percy paused before nodding.

"You're right. Duty calls." Percy turned around and made for the door. She spared a brief glance to Ramsey behind her before she sprinted out of the jail to join the fray.

Ramsey was alone again, and the only thing that cushioned the blow was the jazz record that continued to play a soothing tune that complemented the stars that shined in the sky outside.

Time really does fly, he thought.

"Guess visiting hours are over, huh?" He joked to himself before he walked over and sat down in his chair, letting off a sigh as the candles continued to burn. Anyone knows that sometimes humor usually helps for moments like this, though he shouldn't be this sad.

And yet here he was, feeling like there was a void. He figured he'd attribute this to Stockholm Syndrome, but even he knew that was a bold-faced lie covering up an obvious fact:

He was head over heels for Percy, and he had a good feeling she felt the same for him.

Any other time, he wouldn't be too bent up over Percy - or any lady, for that matter - making an exit from his sight for any amount of time, but now he found himself longing for the next visit, no matter how long it took. He continued to slouch in his seat before something important fixed up his posture.

He looked over at his box of art supplies and next to it, his prized portrait of Percy sitting down like she was royalty. Resting his chin on a hand, he gave a warm smile at what would possibly be the magnum opus of his art career as it kept him company until his next visit with the genuine article.

**The End**


End file.
